


Behind the Mask

by Blondie2000



Series: Season 15 One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel possessing Arthur Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: CONTAINS SEASON 15 SPOILERS. Why did Ketch and Rowena fall for each other? What caused these feelings? Looks? Personality? Or maybe it is to do with a certain Archangel.





	Behind the Mask

Ketch watched Rowena. His eyes are filled with desire. He knew Rowena in the past his people held her prisoner. He let her go when she did the spell on him that thankfully worked otherwise he wouldn't be standing here today. He had no feelings for her then. She is a witch why would Arthur Ketch an assassin, a former Men of Letters fall for a witch?

That was a question he couldn't answer.

The British Men of Letters would forbid him to be in a romantic relationship with anyone who is part of the supernatural community and that included witches. He didn't want to interact with them, he would torture them, kill them. If he was still a member Rowena would have been dead by now. Unless if he wanted her for more spells.

He saw Rowena when he came through the rift. They both looked at each other but there was no attraction between them. Ketch felt nothing for her. When he went to London he wasn't thinking about her. She didn't cross his mind. He wasn't thinking about her long red hair, her eyes, her lips that he wanted to kiss so badly...

He shakes his head and let out a soft groan. It's only today he started having these feelings towards her. All he can think about is sex. He just wanted to strip down to nothing, then remove her clothes, pin her against the wall, kiss her every part of her and fuck her. He wanted to fuck her in this room right here right now.

He looks at the witch mixing her ingredients helping the Winchesters yet again save the world. If Jack the Ripper and his pals are not out there causing havoc Ketch could be screwing the witch right now.

Why did God have to release the damm souls.

"Feeling hot Mr Ketch." Rowena purred.

Ketch raises his eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"You are turning pink."

"I am?"

Ketch had to admit he is sweating. Maybe he has a fever. This could be a temperature. A fever could affect a person's behavior. Maybe its making him express these feelings for her.

No. Ketch had to be real on this. It's not a fever. This is a crush. He had a crush on Rowena.

He feels something hot hit his face. He looks down.

Oh crap Rowena is standing in front of him. Inches away from his face.

Rowena leans on his chest and her eyes look all over going from head to toe.

Her eyes are filled with desire. She knew Ketch in the past she was captured by his people and he made a deal with her. She gave him what he wanted and he let her escape. She had no feelings for him then. The day he came through the rift she felt nothing for him. She will admit he is handsome, his accent is sexy but why now? Why does Rowena fall for him now?

Her and Charlie have spoken about him on their road trip but Rowena wasn't like a school girl having a crush on a boy when she talked about him. Today however she is like a school girl having a crush on a boy.

Rowena wanted to kiss him, run her hands all over his body and fuck him right here right now. If Rowena didn't have a job to do she could be screwing the Englishman right now.

Why did God have to release the damm souls.

Rowena also had a wave of déjà vu. She had these feelings before. These sexual urges. She finds herself in a familiar situation.

Gabriel.

Yes that's right she had these feelings for Gabriel. It seemed Mr Ketch had the same effect on her.

How strange.

Both sides felt attracted to each other. Both did not know why. It was random, sudden. Is love at first sight real after all?

Rowena makes the first move. She leans forward her lips close to his. He to leans forward wanting a taste of her ruby-red lips. Then his eyes turn a shade of white and blue. Rowena notices and gasps. She backs away and her eyes go wide with shock.

"Relax." Ketch's voice sounded American, less posh. He grins. "Its me."

"Me who? Who the Hell are you? where's Arthur?"

Rowena's eyes turn purple. The intruder in Ketch's body raises his hand.

"Archangel."

"Which one?" _Please not Lucifer. Please not Michael._

"There is only one who can turn you on." He winked.

Rowena furrowed her eyebrows. Then her eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"Gabriel."

His grin widens.

"Bingo."

"How? The Winchesters told me you were dead."

"That's what I wanted everyone to believe. You see before we went back to the rift me and Ketch made a deal. I feel like I owed him after he saved my life. If he was in any danger and close to getting killed I can possess him. He gave me his consent."

"He said yes to you."

"Yeah. I became the boost he has been looking for since he came back to life."

"Michael killed you so how did..."

"I'm just getting to that part. When I fought Michael, I had a back up plan so when Michael stabbed me I managed to get out of my vessel, go through the rift and possess Ketch."

"Did Arthur know?"

"No."

"You never told him?"

"I couldn't. I was low on power I was weak I needed to recharge. If I said I was alive Michael would have killed both of us."

"All this time you been alive in Ketch. Gabriel you could have helped us stop Michael. God..."

"I know." Gabriel sighed. "I know. I didn't want to get into anymore fights I wanted a break. For years I been under Asmodeus going through literally Hell. When I possessed Ketch I wanted to get away from it all. When he announced he was going to London I went with him. I had faith in the Winchesters they would save the world." He smiles as he looks round. "They are doing it again. The Winchesters don't need my help."

"Did the trip away to London help?"

"It did. Ketch is not the most exciting person to be with but it was fun playing with his toys. The British Men of Letters had some pretty cool stuff. During my time in London I did miss one thing."

"What's that?"

"You." Gabriel looks at her straight in the eye. "I missed you Rowena."

Rowena's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"You did?"

The witch suddenly gets pulled in. Gabriel wraps his arms around her.

"Yes. All I thought about was round two."

"Round two?" Gabriel's lips tug upwards into a smirk. Rowena let out an oh. "Round two." She puts her hand down his pants and wraps her fingers around his stiff cock. A groan escapes his lips. Rowena smiles. "That explains why I felt drawn to Arthur. It was actually you I was drawn to."

"Hmm. Seems Ketch felt what I was feeling. Poor guy he was so confused."

Both chuckle and suddenly they lock lips. Gabriel holds her by her ass and Rowena grips his neck while her other hand remained on his cock.

"British suits you." She purrs in his ear.

"Really?"

Rowena lies down on the table. Gabriel climbs on top of the table and hovers over her. He kisses her and bites her lip causing her to groan.

"Aye." She responded with another groan.

Gabriel lifts her top and starts sucking on her nipples.

"I'll admit living as an Englishman it was interesting." The archangel admitted. "You can't beat an American bad boy."

"You are hot either way."

Gabriel sits up.

"Yeah but it's not gonna work it's not fair on Ketch I should look for another vessel."

"Now?"

The archangel sadly nods. Rowena pouts and sits up. Gabriel gets off the table.

"We can pick up where we left off." He grinned.

Rowena beamed.

"I would love that. Oh and Gabriel."

"Hmm?"

"I missed you too."

Gabriel smiles at her.

"I hope to see you soon."

His head goes back and grace pours out of his mouth. It swirls and swirls and flies of the window.

Ketch gasps and stumbles back against the wall. Memories start pouring in from the time Gabriel possessed Ketch to the conversation between Gabriel and Rowena.

"Gabriel possessed me." He says. The Englishman laughs he didn't look angry at all he looked relieved. "The feelings...now it makes so much sense."

The desire from Rowena's eyes fade. She huffed and got back to work having no interest in him now.

Ketch's eyes widen.

"That explains why I developed an interest in porn!"

Rowena coughs holding in the laughter that wanted to come out. The embarrassment on his face causes her to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." He growled at her.

"No it's not." Rowena grins. "Its hilarious."

She laughs again. His face goes from pink to red.

Ketch made a mental note to himself to burn all the porn magazines and movies when he goes back to London.

If the world is ending he didn't want to die and be remembered as a porn fanatic.

Hell no.

**The End**


End file.
